Girasol blanco
by Manosfrias
Summary: Taichi sintió que había caído en las maquinaciones de su hermana, y no se podía quejar de los resultados, sin embargo, su exceso de iniciativa podría causarle más de un problema. [Fic parte de la actividad 14F-14M del topic Taiora, del foro proyecto 1-8. Continuación de "Dulce trampa de chocolate" de Chia S.R]
**Notas del autor:** Este fic es la continuación de "Dulce trampa de chocolate", que fue escrito por Chia S.R, en base a la trama propuesta por Nats28, y todo esto está enmarcado en la actividad 14F-14M del topic Taiora, del foro Proyecto 1-8. Espero que sea de su agrado.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

La mejor forma de describir su postura, era que estaba desparramado, en lugar de sentado, sobre la silla de su escritorio, mirando con desdén el techo de su habitación. Cuando su espalda comenzó a doler, recordó todas las veces en que su madre lo regañó diciendo que le saldría una joroba, y con una sonrisa se acomodó, sentándose como correspondía.

Se encontraba de esa forma por un único motivo. Pensaba en lo ocurrido tres semanas antes.

—Fue una... ¿trampa? —dijo él mientras terminaba de comer uno de los tantos chocolates que "accidentalmente" hicieron de sobra, y que había ido a buscar desde la cocina.

—¿Ah? —cuestionó Sora, mirándole curiosa.

Él se sentó sobre la cama.

—Los chocolates sobrantes y tu ayuda —entrecerró sus ojos, para luego inclinarse hacia donde estaba ella— ¿quién es?, anda, dime.

La pelirroja comenzó a reír ante la actitud del castaño, se apoyó sobre su codo derecho para reducir la diferencia de altura entre sus miradas y tiró de la sábana para cubrir su pecho desnudo.

—Taichi, Hikari tiene quince años y es una chica lista, ya deberías dejar de preocuparte por sus posibles pretendientes —extendió su brazo izquierdo para alcanzar un chocolate— ¿una trampa de chocolate?, al menos suena bien —dijo divertida.

El Yagami sonrió de medio lado, inclinándose para acercase a ella, rozando su nariz con la de ella.

—Una dulce trampa de chocolate suena mejor —dijo con voz juguetona antes de sacar un trozo del chocolate con sus dientes, para luego pegar sus labios a los de su novia.

En ese momento el castaño llegó al detonante de sus problemas actuales. No podía evitar que sus mejillas comenzaran a arder al recordar las cosquillas en la nariz que le producían los vellos, la presión de las piernas y manos de Sora sobre su cabeza, manos que después se dedicaron a acercarlo a su cadera y juguetear con su cabello. Desde que habían pasado a ese nivel en su relación, él había tenido intenciones de intentar aquello, siendo una de sus fantasías eróticas de adolescente, esas que renegó en un principio al comenzar a ver a Sora de forma diferente, pero primero no sabía cómo proponérselo, y cuando lo logró, terminó descubriendo una de las tantas cosas que apenaban a la Takenouchi.

Dada esta situación, grande fue su sorpresa al verse repartiendo besos por su abdomen, dibujando un camino tortuosamente lento hasta el borde interno de sus muslos, para luego encontrarse con la mirada aprobatoria de su novia.

—¡Agh! —se quejó el castaño, golpeando levemente su cabeza contra el escritorio.

Todo había sido genial para ambos, y todavía estaban recuperando el aliento, abrazados y jugueteando con caricias, cosquillas y besos.

—Eso fue... wow... —confesó Sora, todavía estaba sonrojada.

—Sí... —aclaró su garganta y se acercó a su oreja—. Tu miel es increíble —dijo en forma seductora.

A causa de ese comentario la pelirroja se molestó con él, dejándolo solo en la cama, para luego retirarse del departamento de los Yagami. No le dirigió la palabra por tres semanas, hasta que tuvo el valor suficiente para terminar con ello hacía un par de horas, mientras la acompañaba hasta el complejo de departamentos en los que vivía ella. Él se sintió mucho mejor tras hacer las paces con ella, e incluso tocaron todas las trabas que tenían en el plano de la intimidad, a la vez que analizaron lo ocurrido con mayor perspectiva.

Su problema radicaba en que había querido variar un poco las cosas, de modo que ese año pensó en su regalo para el 14 de Marzo con cierta antelación, comprando un conjunto de lencería blanca para su novia a principios de Febrero. Tenía claro que un regalo así tenía mucho significado, y lo había elegido en base a los gustos de Sora, preocupándose resaltase su belleza natural, pero después de todo lo hablado respecto a que a veces Sora creía que la atracción física pasaba a ser lo más importante en su relación, no quería que malinterpretara las cosas, dado a entender que aquello le había entrado por una oreja y salido por la otra.

—Podrías ponerte a girar en esa silla, así seguramente llegarán las ideas —dijo Hikari, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Giró, encontrándose con su hermana apoyando su hombro izquierdo sobre el marco de la puerta, mirándolo con interés.

—Qué graciosa, Hikari, ¿no deberías tocar la puerta primero? —dijo con cierto fastidio en su voz.

—Y tú deberías cerrarla si no quieres que te vean —entro en la habitación y se sentó en la cama del castaño—. Se notaba que ya habías solucionado tu metida de pata con Sora, ¿qué pasó?

Taichi giró con la silla abruptamente, no le sorprendía que su hermana supiera que Sora y él estaban distanciados, después de todo, ni se molestó en fingir otra cosa, pero la posibilidad de que tuviese una mayor noción sobre lo ocurrido, le inquietaba un poco.

—Sí, ya hablamos... no es por eso... —desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia una esquina de la habitación.

—Sora se limitó a decirme que eras un idiota y que no me preocupase —rodó sus ojos—. Tampoco es como si fuese una sorpresa lo que hacen cuando están a solas, no soy una niña.

El castaño centro su vista en ella, abrió la boca y la cerró sin emitir sonido. Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

—Hermano —continuó la castaña—, si tienes algún problema sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Estaba nervioso mientras repasaba lo que diría. Se arregló la corbata roja. Siempre le agradecería a Hikari el haberle ayudado con todo esto, y sonrió cuando ese mismo día la vio llegar a casa con un gorro blanco y una sonrisa boba en su rostro, era tan obvia, se rió de lo celoso que estuvo cuando trató de averiguar para quien era su honmei-choco, tuvo que admitir que tenía plena confianza en el rubio.

Los días tras reconciliarse con Sora habían sido estupendos, especialmente por todas las veces que la hizo reír. Había llegado el famoso _día blanco_ , y el plan que ideó junto a Hikari ya estaba en marcha. Esperaba en la azotea del complejo de departamentos de Sora, lugar donde la había citado al salir de clases. El cielo empezaba a dar las señales del atardecer cuando ella llegó.

—Taichi, ¿qué planeas? —dijo ella al verlo vestido con ese traje blanco.

El castaño dejó de mirar el cielo para girar hacia donde estaba su novia. Sonrió al verla con ese sweater amarillo que tanto le gustaba.

—Quería tener una cita contigo, y este lugar tiene un bella vista —tanteo el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta—. No quiero que pienses mal por tu otro regalo —dijo con voz seria.

La Takenouchi enrojeció, recordando el contenido del paquete, que estaba marcado con el nombre del moreno y ella, que encontró en su casillero una vez terminadas las clases, y como tuvo que ocultarlo de la mirada inquisitiva de Mimi. Lo miró por unos instantes, sondeando al moreno.

—La verdad es bastante lindo... y es de mi talla... Lo compraste antes de San Valentín, ¿no?

Él soltó todo el aire que había estad conteniendo y asintió, rascándose la nuca mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Sabes, todo esto me sirvió para darme cuenta de algo —sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, extendiéndosela—. Y creo que ya es hora de cambiar aquello.

Sora tomó la caja y la abrió, encontrándose con un prendedor de cabello de color blanco, adornado con un girasol hecho de mostacillas del mismo color. Sonrió con un deje de nostalgia mientras se lo colocaba. El castaño la tomó de la mano.

—Taichi... es hermoso.

El Yagami colocó un dedo sobre los labios de la Takenouchi.

—Sora, sé que a veces voy más rápido de lo que debería con lo nuestro —tiró suavemente de ella para abrazarla—, pero no quiero que por culpa de eso dudes de mis sentimientos... — si lo veía en retrospectiva, entendía el porqué de no haberle dicho antes aquello: Sora era Sora, y no podía decir esas palabras a la ligera.

—Ya hablamos sobre esto...—dijo ella, rodeándolo con sus brazos— Quizás fui demasiado exagerada contigo...

Ambos podían llegar a ser un amasijo de dudas, y lo reconocieron.

—Sora, eres una de las mujeres más especiales en mi vida... —respiró tranquilamente antes de acercarse a su oído, listo para decir aquellas palabras que tanto significado tenían—. Sora, te amo.

* * *

 **Escribir este fic fue bastante agradable, tanto por permitirme practicar con ciertos elementos narrativos, como por la historia que decidí continuar. Espero que haya estado al nivel que esperaban para dicha continuación.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**


End file.
